Memories of the Past
by The Bladeblood Alchemist
Summary: When Link gets hurt after a dungeon, its up to Linebeck to help him recover. Linebeck takes care of Link and remembers some of the times they've spent together Link/Linebeck


Link walked out of the dungeon, appearing unharmed. His fairy floating above him. "Link, you got hit pretty hard back in the bosses chamber." The fairy said, floating in front of him. "we have to tell Linebeck" She said, looking Link straight in the eye.

Linebeck was sitting on the deck when Link and Celia got back. Celia looked a little worried. "What's the matter?" He asked, looking between Link and Celia. "Link got hit by something at the bos-" Celia cut off when she saw Link pass out. Linebeck picked the young green hero up. His face twisted with fear and hate. "A boss did this?" He asked. Going back onto the boat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Linebeck" Celia asked as Linebeck put the small boy in green clothes on the bed. "Nothing. What do you mean?" He asked looking at the fairy. "nevermind that. Please go get something to cure him. I'm pretty sure he has blood poisoning" He said, as celia tried to get to Link. She sighed with defeat and left.

Linebeck grabbed a wet cloth and put it on Link's forehead. He sat down beside the boy. The memories going through his head.

Like the time Link came back with a couple of wounds hadn't let Linebeck get near him or Celia. Linebeck realized at this point that he mostly called Link by 'Kid'. Maybe he should call Link by his real name. Or the time that Link nearly crashed the ship into a rock. It was the first day that Link and Linebeck first met.

It was a really bad storm. Before he had left the dock the director had warned him about the storm. But being as stubborn as he'd like to tell, he left without another word. He'd been greedy, self centered, and hard headed. All he'd wanted was the Rupees that he would find on the journey. But after Link landed on the island he'd dragged the boy into doing all of the nasty work.

Now look at him, he was nearly clinging onto life. Muttering the occasional 'Celia' and on even more rare occasions his own name. It was mostly Celia's. Linebeck understood why.

As Linebeck traded towels on the young heros head. He felt Link's hand grab his sleeve, and for a split second he felt like tearing his sleeve away from the boy. Instead he sat down and started talking and remembering. But mostly remembering times when he'd thought he'd never see the young boy again.

But this time. This time it was more serious, a couple times he had thought that he shouldn't have removed the poisonous stinger. But other times he'd felt like he had saved a little bit of Link's life. Which was really fading fast. Maybe he'd forgot something?

Before he fully realized what he was about to do, Linebeck leaned down towards the open wound and started sucking the poison out.

The first thing Linebeck realized was that Link's skin felt warm, he lifted his head up and spit the intoxicated blood into a bucket. Thinking that it could be used as an antidote of some sorts. But he doubted it.

The first things that Celia saw when she got back was blood in a bucket and Linebeck asleep by Link's side. "Linebeck?" She asked, looking at the man. "Wake up." She said. Linebeck looked up at her. "Hnnnmm" He groaned. "Seriously who are you and what have you done with the greedy Linebeck we know?" She asked as Linebeck changed Link's bandages and put another wet cold cloth over his head.

"I really have no clue" Linebeck admitted. "But did you find someone who could help Link?" He asked, then received a weird look by Celia. "Are you on crack?" She asked but then nodded. "I did." a weird doctor came it and checked Link over. "I have an antidote right here" He said, then looked at Linebeck. "Did you get the stinger out and suck out the poison?" He asked, while Linebeck looked up from Link's none moving body, and nodded. "I did" He replied.

The first thing that Link saw when he got up was a doctor looking straight into his face. "What happened...?" He asked. The doctor pointed to Linebeck. "He took care of you" He said, then handed him the antidote. "Drink this.."

Link drank the antidote then looked at Linebeck, "You helped me?" He asked. When Linebeck nodded, Link smiled. "Thank you Linebeck"

Linebeck smiled back then looked out the window.

It seemed he was the only one

****_Who remembered the Past_

* * *

**Okay so who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Green: I haven't done it yet!**

**Sure why not**

**Green: Shadow -Winged girl does not own the Legend of Zelda, or any references that may be involved with what she wrote. Please support the official release**


End file.
